The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a pipe coupling of the type comprising a housing which can be clamped about the pipe ends which are to be interconnected, a gasket having a substantially C-shaped axial cross-section and which opens towards the inside is enclosed in the housing, and the confronting legs of such gasket are structured as sealing lips and the web of which is supported against the inside of the housing.